


Sempiterno

by eliefreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles
Summary: Muchas cosas cambiaron después de la guerra contra Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.Una de ellas fue la relación de enemistad que había entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.Podemos decir que ahí comienza todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo Uno: Ahora

Harry cierra los ojos intentando serenarse.

Respira profundamente un par veces y cuenta hasta diez en su cabeza mientras bota lentamente el aire.

Aun cuando no esté viendo, puede asegurar que Draco tiene sus grises ojos puestos sobre él con una ceja en alto. Puede sentirlos como si quemaran.

Sabe también que su postura en ese instante es firme y segura, y que con los brazos cruzados aguarda a que él prosiga con su discurso para así llegar a alguna conclusión sobre la discusión, a algún consenso, a un “lo que sea”, pero llevan los últimos treinta minutos gritándose el uno al otro, sin ir hacia ningún lado con la disputa.

Y es que a Harry lo embargan dos emociones que difícilmente puede controlar. Ambas se pelean arduamente en su pecho por gobernar, afanadas en determinar la siguiente tanda de palabras que le soltaría al rubio.

Se siente totalmente enojado, su cuerpo tiembla por la ira que recorría cada célula de él y se siente horriblemente herido, como nunca lo ha estado antes. El pecho le duele tanto que no cree poder aguantar las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más.

Quiere gritar, de rabia y de dolor, quiere abrir los ojos y estar mirando el dosel de su cama matrimonial con una gota de sudor frío cayéndole por la espalda a causa de alguna pesadilla, quería estar combatiendo contra un nuevo Voldemort, querría cualquier cosa que no fuese lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Pero nada se podía hacer al respecto más que hacerle frente a los acontecimientos.

Suspira pesado una vez más.

—¿Y bien? –le espeta Draco, exasperado por tanta demora de su parte. —¿Sólo te limitarás a gritarme? ¿En serio no me creerás? –pregunta nuevamente, le había cuestionado aquello minutos antes pero Harry se había abstenido de responder.

—Es que ¿Qué quieres que piense, Draco? –Los ojos de Harry se abren para hablarle al rubio con un tono de voz cargado de ira —Cada vez que llego a casa me encuentro con Nott y ahora, me voy por dos semanas debido al trabajo, a una misión de la que no me podía zafar, y en cuanto pongo pie aquí no sólo me encuentro nuevamente con el idiota, sino que está en _nuestra_ habitación, durmiendo en _nuestra_ cama, usando _mi_ ropa mientras duerme contigo. –Agrega, subiendo la voz conforme decía las palabras, enfatizando aquellas que se referían a lo propio. —Cierto. ¿Mencioné que además tú estabas en paños menores?

—Pues, si me dejaras hablar yo te podría explicar perfectamente lo que sucede, pero no has hecho otra cosa más que gritarme. Llegaste, te vi tentado a enviar a Therodore a Azkaban por un delito que no existe y luego de que estuviste a nada de golpearlo como si fueras un salvaje, te dedicaste a soltarme lo que se te dio la gana –El rubio le frunce el ceño de una forma tan intimidante como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Llevamos más de media hora discutiendo –explota mientras conjura un _tempus,_ el cual se forma con enormes números sobre ellos debido al enojo. —Y no me has soltado nada que explique qué hacías con Nott en la cama.

Draco se arregla la túnica antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos y clavar los ojos en el pelinegro.

—No sé qué mierda contigo, Harry –Le dice luego de la pausa. Se soba la sien izquierda antes de continuar. —¡Es que soy tu esposo, joder! Llevamos diez años casados, lo suficiente para hacerme creer que tú no serías capaz de engañarme, yo no te creo capaz de eso. Entonces no me cabe en la cabeza, de verdad, que tú pienses que yo si te haría tal cosa.

—No puedes culparme por desconfiar un poco, menos con la escena que vi. Además, Draco, nunca fuiste de fiar. –le suelta, sin poder morderse la lengua.

—¿Nunca?

—Desde los once años, que es cuando te conozco, le jodías la vida a quien se te pasara por delante con mala cara ¿O no? Dime que no intentaste quitarle el trabajo a Hagrid las veces que te fueron posibles ¿O me equivoco? Déjame entonces darme el beneficio de la duda.

—Era un niño, Harry –Le dice el rubio, mientras internamente se debatía entre sentirse perplejo o enfurecido. ¿De verdad estaba sacando temas que se supone ya estaban zanjados y que no tenían nada que ver con su estúpida discusión? —Lo admito, si, quizás fui un cabrón, pero sabías perfectamente quien era al momento de que comenzáramos nuestra relación. Estabas al tanto de las cosas que había hecho y que decisiones había tomado, así que no vengas a sacar a colación necedades que no van al caso, porque si quisiste estar junto a mí a pesar de mi pasado es porque confiabas en mí. Deberías seguir confiando.

—Explícame entonces, para que siga confiando porque me lo estás haciendo muy difícil ahora. –dice Harry, negándose a escuchar.

—Con Theodore estamos analizando un caso muy complicado, no encontramos solución a nada y los síntomas del paciente se incrementan. Es todo. Es lo mismo que te expliqué hace dos semanas cuando lo viste acá por la mañana y es lo mismo que te responderé las próximas veces que se siga apareciendo en nuestra casa. –El semblante del rubio no reflejaba nada más que seguridad y firmeza. No había ninguna señal que dijera mentira y del que Harry pudiese aferrarse para sonsacárselo. Draco se lo había comentado hace un mes, cuando las visitas de Nott habían comenzado a ser frecuentes en el domicilio que poseía con Draco. Sin embargo, por más que deseaba creerle Harry no podía.

Era su esposo, lo amaba más que a nadie, como nunca había amado a otra persona en su vida. Pero tenía sus dudas. Las pruebas de que le había sido infiel estaban danzando frente a sus ojos y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa más que acunarlas y confiar en ellas.

Draco jamás en los diez años que llevaban casados había demostrado tener intenciones de terminar su matrimonio, de ninguna forma, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Habían celebrado la unión muy jóvenes, los primeros de su círculo de amigos, y por más que la gente le vaticinara un futuro lleno de las peores tragedias maritales, lo habían resuelto muy bien. Eran el uno para el otro. Harry siempre lo decía y Draco se aguantaba una sonrisa, giraba los ojos y le decía lo asqueado que se sentía por tanta cursilería.

Tenían discusiones, claro, como todos y una que otra pelea un poco más grave que a fin de cuentas se había originado por alguna estupidez.

Llevaban una vida perfecta. Y a Harry se le estaba haciendo añicos frente a sus ojos.

—No te creo –confiesa finalmente, con un hilo de voz. ¿Es que tanto le costaba a Draco confesar su infidelidad? Casi que estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo si así fuese.

—Que idiota.

—No puedo creerte –le espeta el ojiverde —Es que no me parece. Yo jamás me he quedado a dormir con alguno de mis compañeros para terminar de resolver un caso.

—De todas formas no fue planeado, yo encontré algo de entre mis notas, envié una lechuza a Nott y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde sacando conclusiones, en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos y eso fue. Para tu maldita tranquilidad, no hubo sexo ni otra cosa...

—Veritaserum –Suelta Harry antes incluso de que el rubio terminase de hablar. Draco levanta una ceja, confundido, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. —Tienes veritaserum y si no, la puedes preparar, se te da fenomenal. Cuéntame esto bajo la poción y te creeré.

Exige, pero en cuanto salen las palabras de entre sus labios le parecen que la idea no sonaba tan bien como en su cabeza, pero nada se lo confirma mejor que la expresión del rubio, aquella que entrenada para no reflejar lo que sentía, flaquea.

Primero sus ojos y boca fueron de sorpresa, sólo por un segundo, ojos como plato y boca abierta. Sin embargo, cambia en seguida a un ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, gritando ira pero que de todos modos sus ojos no acompañaron. Casi podía ver las lágrimas amenazando con salir, quemando sus bellas perlas grises para contenerlas.

Sin embargo, ninguna gota baja por su mejilla a pesar de que la claridad de su piel y ojos lo delataran, tornándose coloradas.

—Si esperas que me someta a este estúpido interrogatorio, entonces pierdes tú tiempo, Potter. –Le dice con la voz muy alta, _casi_ gritando. Gritar le haría perder la compostura y eso era algo que no estaba en la sangre de un Malfoy. —No soy un delincuente al que le tengas que sacar información.

Draco da unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria de donde Harry se encontraba. Estaba tenso y tenía las manos apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían todavía más claros que el color de su piel.

Luego se detiene, se gira hacia Harry y abre la boca para decir algo. El pelinegro se cruza de brazos esperando las palabras del rubio, pero éste último se arrepiente y antes de girarse, le regala una de esas miradas que desde el colegio no intercambiaban. De rabia pura, rosando los límites del odio.

—¿A dónde vas? –le espeta Harry.

—Donde tú no estés, Potter –Draco alcanza el pomo de la puerta para cuando Harry habla.

—Si te vas ahora sin una explicación, entonces no estaré dispuesto a escucharte nuevamente –le escupe Harry, con todas las intenciones de ponerlo en aprieto. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para vengarse del horrible actuar de su marido.

—Entonces, te deberías largar ahora –agrega, sin siquiera mirarlo, para dejarlo ahí plantado, sólo en medio de su habitación, aquella habitación que hasta la fecha habían compartido hace una década.

Harry se aclara la garganta, permitiendo que una lágrima de ira y dolor cayera por su mejilla.

Si Draco había estado dispuesto entonces a echar abajo todos los años que llevaban juntos, entonces él no pondría de todo el esfuerzo para que las cosas se arreglasen, menos si éste parecía tan reacio a cooperar.

Siente que lo odia por un segundo.

No realmente, claro, pero muy similar.

El auror Potter sólo se limita a concentrarse en la casa de sus amigos, Hermione y Ron para aparecerse cuanto antes por allí.

Lo último que ve antes de desaparecer de su habitación, es la foto de su boda colgada en una de las paredes.

Al abrir sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, tiene ante él la acogedora sala que no pertenecía a su casa.


	2. Antes

Harry como muchos, había vuelto hace un mes a Hogwarts con las intenciones de acabar ese año que jamás había empezado y que para otros se vio interrumpido por la guerra que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts.

Todo se veía aparentemente igual, sin embargo, conforme iban transcurriendo los días fue posible percibir la atmósfera que reinaba. Era de intranquilidad, desosiego. Era como si todos estuvieran al pendiente de que Voldemort no fuese a surgir de algún lugar del castillo.

A Harry también le ocurría.

A veces tenía pesadillas demasiado reales, demasiado vivas en las que podía escuchar esa fría y siseante risa del mago oscuro, que lo llamaba a enfrentarse a él.

Y no era el único, claro. Ron, su amigo, dormía absolutamente todas las noches con el desiluminador que le había dejado Dumbledore envuelto en una mano. Algunas noches podía escuchar a Neville hablar dormido y la mayoría de las veces aquello acaba en gritos de terror. Y algo similar pasaba con Dean Thomas.

Sin embargo, nadie hablaba del tema.

Era totalmente entendible. Muchas muertes habían sido efectuadas en los mismos pasillos del castillo. A pesar de que todo Hogwarts ya estaba reconstruido era imposible no imaginarse a todos los compañeros que habían perdido la vida en aquel lugar. Hablar de ello haría aún más complejo el intento de olvidar.

Las rivalidades entre las casas habían menguado. Todas parecían llevarse un poco mejor.

Cada uno se sentaba en la mesa de la casa que le correspondía, pero ya era mucho más común ver uno que otro color en una mesa distinta.

Incluso los Slytherin, que no dejaban de ser un poco más reacio a aquellas nuevas iniciativas, se les podía ver dedicando una que otra sonrisa a miembros de otras casas.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy, el antiguo príncipe de las serpientes, igual parecía haber cambiado un poco.

El primer día de clases, en cuanto el rubio cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor, fue todo murmullo y cuchicheo. Nadie se creía que el ex mortífago se atreviese a volver a aquel lugar donde habían muerto tantos por luchar contra Voldemort

Draco había hecho acopio de todo el orgullo del que era natural en él, caminó bañado en dignidad hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Todo el Gran Comedor aguardó en un silencio sepulcral a que tomara asiento y en cuanto lo hizo los murmullos se hicieron más fuerte, dando incluso la sensación de que toda la sala vibraba.

Pero con el paso de los días, nadie habló a sus espaldas, nadie le gritó sandeces, nadie intentó herirlo, nadie le puso mala cara y ninguna de las serpientes volvió a ser uno de sus seguidores como en los años anteriores. Casi todo el mundo se limitó a ignorarlo. No lo miraban a los ojos, no le dirigían la palabra y no le hacían más compañía de la necesaria.

Harry se había dedicado a observarlo mucho para llegar a todas esas conclusiones, aunque quizás era posible deducirlas a simple vista.

Draco, por otra parte, no se veía afectado por aquello. Era como si lo esperase. No se veía molesto por la exclusión que le hacían los demás ni sorprendido de que no se desquitaran con él. Tenía a sus amigos, a Parkinson, a Zabini a Nott y a Goyle, lo que parecía satisfacer al Slytherin.

Iba con la frente en alto por todos los pasillos, participaba de casi todas las clases, no al extremo de Hermione, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la mano para responder a los profesores, había vuelto a incorporarse al equipo de quidditch a pesar de que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se seguía quejando de lo mala que era la comida en Hogwarts.

Lo único distinto era que no se burlaba de nadie. No hacía comentarios pesados, si no te los ganabas claro, ni bromas en contra de otro estudiante.

Así, hasta era posible apreciar los muy buenos modales que se le habían inculcado y que antes su actuar habían ocultado un poco.

Cuando Harry se decidió a hablarle fue en la clase de pociones dictadas por el profesor Slughorn

El pelinegro se encontraba, como siempre, junto a Hermione y Ron en una de las mesas. Draco Malfoy, delante de ellos se encontraba junto a Zabini y Nott.

El profesor había pedido que formasen parejas, y Harry antes de preocuparse por buscar uno, porque últimamente él era el mal tercio y Ron no se despegaba de Herm y viceversa, se quedó mirando al rubio quien les insistía a sus amigos que trabajasen entre ellos, entre Nott y Zabini, que a él no le molestaba trabajar solo porque había estudiado bastante.

Harry no se perdió el guiño que Zabini le había regalado a Draco porque sin darse cuenta estaba junto a su mesa, mirando a los tres que le devolvían la mirada un poco confusos.

—Yo tampoco tengo con quien trabajar, Malfoy –le dice Harry. Zabini y Nott intercambian una mirada de desconfianza mientras que Draco alza las cejas.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de querer buscarte a alguien? –suelta socarrón, pero no como en el pasado, quizás era porque no entrecerró los ojos grises llenos de odio como antes.

—No, pero ¿Quieres ser conmigo? –se aventura a preguntar enseguida. Draco luego de una pausa abre la boca para responder, pero el profesor lo interrumpe, ahogando sus palabras.

—Rápido, rápido, que no tenemos todo el día ¿Zabini, Nott, lo harán juntos?, pues entonces busquen una mesa. ¿Malfoy, Potter, ustedes que esperan? ¿Por qué no los veo cortando los ingredientes? –ruge el maestro, avanzando alrededor de las mesas —Granger, explícale como se hace a Weasley… reprobarás el E.X.T.A.S.I.S si no aprendes a quitar eso del cascarón, créeme, muchacho. Oye tú, chica….

—Tú ocúpate de ese gusarajo, yo separaré los escarabajos –le ordena Malfoy, repasando su libro de pociones.

—Voy por mi libro –responde Harry, dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que se encontraba hace un par de minutos.

Tan pronto se acerca a ésta, Ron y Hermione lo miran sorprendidos, e incluso puede detectar la misma mirada de desconfianza en Hermione que tanto Zabini y Nott le habían regalado, ¿Es que de verdad su amiga creía que le iba a hacer algo a Malfoy?

Algunos en la escuela si lo pensaban e incluso se lo habían comentado directamente un par de veces. Habían dicho que, ya que venció a Voldemort por qué no hacer lo mismo con aquellos que pertenecieron al séquito del mago tenebroso, o por qué no, al menos, desquitarse un poco por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar debido a la guerra.

Harry simplemente decidía ignorarlos. Por suerte, eran unos pocos.

Ante las expresiones de perplejidad de sus amigos, Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo es una tarea –les dice antes de alcanzar su libro para volver a la mesa con Malfoy antes de que pudiesen decirle algo.

Cuando vuelve, Draco lo mira con las cejas en alto, y si no fuese porque estaba cortando unos cuantos ingredientes, se habría cruzado de brazos. Harry sólo le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos sin decirle nada antes de echarle un vistazo a los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Había mirado sin querer hacia la mesa de Zabini y Nott y estos no le quitaban un ojo de encima mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. Draco finalmente le enseña el libro de pociones y sugiere, aunque tenía más pinta de ser una orden, que parte realizaría cada uno para acabar con el trabajo.

Y así, sin que ninguno soltara palabra alguna, se mantuvieron inmersos cada uno en lo suyo durante al menos cuarenta minutos.

Harry, quien había terminado con la primera parte de su trabajo y quien no podía avanzar a la segunda sin que Draco terminase la suya, aprovecha de observarlo.

Lo escudriña descaradamente mientras el rubio exprimía el jugo de unas semillas o mientras quitaba cuidadosamente el aguijón de unos escorpiones con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

Harry puede darse cuenta de que Draco sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Había repasado sólo un par de veces las instrucciones para luego realizar la poción con tanta naturalidad que parecía algo que hiciese siempre. Sus movimientos eran delicados y precisos, y de vez en cuanto miraba la poción, la revolvía y comprobaba su espeses para decidir si le echaba algo más, o si la revolvía por más tiempo o si era necesario quitarla del fuego. Eran decisiones que si no salían en el libro Harry en ningún momento tomaría, dudaba que se fuese a dar cuenta al menos de aquellos detalles.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? –cuestiona el rubio, un tanto mordaz, sin quitar la vista del líquido que vertía al caldero.

—Estoy esperando a que termines con lo tuyo para yo hacer lo mío –responde el pelinegro, bajando su vista al libro de pociones y apuntar con el dedo índice a la parte que le correspondía.

—Hablo de esto ¿A qué viniste? –agrega, sacudiéndose las manos sobre la poción para que cayese todo el polvo dentro. Luego sus grises ojos se posan sobre él y Harry siente que no sólo esperaba una respuesta sino que se la estaba exigiendo.

—¿Tiene que haber una explicación? –responde con una pregunta, imitando la severidad del tono de voz del rubio pero fracasando grandemente en ello.

Draco le dirige una mirada antes de volver sus ojos al libro de pociones.

—Oh, es que se me olvidaba que nos llevábamos tan bien… -comenta el chico luego de que a Harry le pareciese una eternidad. Estaba tan concentrado en el libro que casi pensó que no diría nada más. —Si quieres averiguar algo, Potter, o que se yo, entonces estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Malfoy, sólo vine a hacer esto, nada más.

—Já. No me la creo.

Harry se encoge de hombros y se dice a sí mismo que se mantuviera en silencio, que no se entrometiera en dónde no lo llamaban.

—¿A qué volviste Hogwarts? –suelta sin más, no pudiendo morderse la lengua y reclamándose ya que así sólo le estaba dando la razón a Malfoy. Sin embargo, tenía esa duda hace tantas semanas que sentía que siempre había estado en su cabeza, y su curiosidad rugía por obtener una respuesta.

Draco le frunce el ceño, molesto. Harry no lo culpa, él no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar y ni siquiera había interrogado con sutileza. La pregunta sólo pareció escapársele de entre los labios.

—Me refiero, a que era muy probable que pasara esto… que la gente te apuntase con un dedo… Podrías haber escogido cualquier otra escuela. –se explica, se rasca la cabeza y lo mira.

Draco sólo parecía ignorarlo.

Harry no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o solo le estaba dando, como debía, prioridad a la tarea exigida por el maestro.

Después de apagar el fuego del caldero por segunda vez, Draco le quita de las manos a Harry la pasta que llevaba haciendo hace unos minutos.

—Si tú hubieses perdido contra el Innombrable, y ahora estuviésemos bajo su régimen –dice, sin el tono de ira que Harry esperaba —Y con esa jodida suerte tuya que tienes te hubiese perdonado la vida y tal como ahora hubieses tenido que volver a terminar tu último año ¿No habrías vuelto a Hogwarts sólo porque la gente te podría apuntar con el dedo por haber perdido? ¿Te habrías ido a esconder a algún lugar por ahí a lamentarte por las decisiones que tomaste? –Harry abre la boca para responder pero Draco continua —Si ese hubiese sido el caso, que miserable, Potter, sobre todo para un _Gryffindor._

—Bueno, no pero…

—Pues, yo tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice y no le debo explicaciones a nadie más que a los verdaderos implicados… ni eso. –interrumpe Draco nuevamente, con tanta seguridad y orgullo en su tono de voz que Harry se siente estúpido por haber preguntado. —Fui enjuiciado, estuviste ahí por si no recuerdas, y no tuve condena alguna. Más que eso no te debería importar.

—Entiendo, sí. Era una pregunta simplemente… -responde sincero. Harry lo entendía. Sabía que el rubio estaba destinado a ser mortífago debido a las decisiones de su familia, sabía que todo quedó en manos de él cuando Lucius fue enviado a Azkabán a finales de su quinto año y sabía que, al igual que él, si daba un paso al costado sus decisiones afectarían a más personas de las que le hubiese gustado. Había reparado en aquello las últimas semanas. Aunque temía admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que él hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

Malfoy levanta una mano para llamar al maestro.

—Sabes, Potter, ya ni siquiera intento meterme contigo, pero de todas formas vienes y me jodes el día –dice —Profesor, con Potter ya hemos terminado.

—Oh, muy bien, son los primeros. Bueno, no me esperaba menos –comenta el maestro sonriendo, aunque ésta fue dirigida sólo para el pelinegro.

—Malfoy hizo la mayor parte. –Tiene que decir. No podía quedarse con el crédito.

—Como sea ¿Me puedo retirar? –pregunta el rubio.

—Claro, claro, sólo viertan la poción en un frasco y quedan libres –responde el maestro. Malfoy asiente tomando una pequeña botella de vidrio para llenarla del contenido del caldero. Harry por otra parte saca una etiqueta para escribir sus nombres en ella y pegarla al envase.

—Malfoy ¿Por qué no olvidamos esta estúpida rivalidad que hay entre nosotros? Y no lo sé, quizás nos entendemos más de lo que creemos. –propone Harry para su propia sorpresa. Se excusa con él mismo diciéndose que se veía obligado a demostrarle a Draco que lo entendía.

Draco suelta una carcajada antes de mirarlo.

—Era de esperarse, _San Potter_ apiadándose de todos. –suelta —No lo necesito, no tienes por qué hacer esto, yo no te debo nada ni tú a mí.

—Podría ser interesante –Draco lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando adivinar si el chico mentía, luego asoma una sonrisa bañada en socarronería.

—¿Interesante? ¿Potter, que mierda te hizo el Innombrable? –se burla —Quedaste peor...

—Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que te ves mucho más soportable ahora… así que ¿Por qué no?

—Primero, no me interesa –dice dejando la botella llena sobre la mesa y agitando su varita para limpiar su caldero —Y segundo, estás hablando conmigo, Potter. ¿A caso crees que puedes llegar y pedir mi amistad? Pues claro que no, existen protocolos que seguir para relacionarte con una familia como es la mía. –agrega, colgándose su mochila a los hombros —Antes, debes enviar una solicitud a mi familia para que así podamos analizar si eres digno de ser amigo de un Malfoy. Eso hicieron Zabini y Nott, por supuesto. Eso es lo que exigen todas las familias que pertenecen a los veintiocho.

—¿Debo ir a conseguir un permiso al Ministerio de Magia también? –dice sarcástico luego de quedarse como piedra. ¿De verdad era tan arrogante su familia como para seguir aquellas tradiciones que ni sabía que existían?

Draco solo lo ignora saliendo del salón dejándolo ahí molesto y como un tonto. Camina hacia sus amigos sin saber si era más detestable el Malfoy de antes o el de ahora, que al parecer era lo mismo sólo que un tanto menos jodido.

Resopla molesto. Malfoy siempre sería despreciable.

* * *

El invierno estaba en su punto máximo y no había día en que no dejara de nevar.

Aquella semana había tenido los días más helados hasta el momento y todos los alumnos se refugiaban en sus calentitas salas comunes en cuanto se les daba la oportunidad.

Harry precisamente iba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor porque sentía que hasta los huesos se le congelaban. Había acabado su cena y le urgía sentarse junto a la chimenea, fusionarse con ella si era necesario, para así entrar en calor.

Sin embargo, en medio del pasillo lo llaman.

Harry se gira para encontrarse a un furioso Malfoy quien acortaba la distancia entre ellos a grandes zancadas. No había vuelto a cruzar ninguna palabra con Malfoy desde ese día en pociones, hace aproximadamente un mes.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? –le exclama, agitando un trozo de pergamino en una mano mientras arruga un sobre en la otra. Harry está tan confundido que piensa que alguien le había gastado una broma al rubio en su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le enviaste una carta a mis padres pidiendo permiso para hablar conmigo? –le sisea el Slytherin molesto, frunciendo el ceño de forma muy intimidante —¿A qué rayos juegas, Potter? –Harry siente el rostro enrojecer. Aun así, intenta adoptar una postura segura para responder.

—Tú me dijiste que tenía que solicitar a tus padres… -Harry va disminuyendo su tono de voz conforme decía las palabras y no acaba la frase. ¿En qué momento no se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba aquello? Observa el momento exacto en que el rubio se quedaba de piedra para luego mirarlo incrédulo.

—¿Me creíste? Potter, estaba bromeando, joder –Agrega, molesto aún, pero liberando una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que ponía cuando se mofaba de la gente —¿Y tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico?

—Malfoy, ustedes se casan entre primos ¿Por qué me iba a poner a cuestionar una simple solicitud? –exclama sintiendo que la vergüenza lo embargaba. Malfoy lo había dicho tan convencido que en ningún momento puso en duda sus palabras, por más tontas que le parecieron a él. Siente sus mejillas calientes y ruega a Merlín para que no se tiñan de rojo frente al rubio.

—Que idiota eres, Potter. –suelta negando con la cabeza, antes de dedicarle una última mirada y caminar en dirección contraria a Harry.

Harry se da media vuelta en seguida y continuó con su camino apurando el paso. Se sentía estúpido por haber enviado esa carta a los padres de Malfoy y se sentía más estúpido aún por pensar que le llegaría una respuesta positiva.

Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y Voldemort lo había dejado mal.

O quizás simplemente quería acerarse a él porque ya no tenía un ejército de Slytherin cuidándole las espaldas, y a él Ron y Hermione lo excluían cada vez más.

O quizás porque no podía dejar de encontrarlo terriblemente atractivo.


	3. Ahora

Draco baja las escaleras de su casa hasta el primer piso para dirigirse a la única habitación que había en aquella planta.

Era la habitación destinada a ser la principal pero Harry, diez años antes cuando habían adquirido aquella vivienda, le había insistido en que hicieran suyo el cuarto del segundo piso porque tenía paso a un balcón que tenía una vista impresionante del lugar y era perfecto para salir desde ahí en escoba a dar un paseo por los jardines.

El recuerdo se alojaba intacto en su memoria; el pelinegro se había cruzado de brazos, había hecho un mohín y había soltado un “Yo quiero dormir en la habitación de arriba” un poco enfurruñado, como si se anticipase a que le dijeran que no. Draco simplemente no pudo contradecirle. Harry muy pocas veces se había mostrado caprichoso y aquella habitación era casi tan grande como la otra, con su propio baño, así que no vio motivos para no aceptar.

Sacude la cabeza para ahuyentar las imágenes. Ahora simplemente no quería estar en aquel lugar que le traía una serie de lindos recuerdos que en ese minuto no le apetecía que volvieran a su mente.

Entra entonces a la habitación. Normalmente la ocupaban sus padres cuando venían de visita, situación que no ocurría muy seguido.

Camina directo hacia el baño, y con un movimiento de varita, abre el grifo de la bañera, hace que un recipiente de espuma para baño saliera del estante y así pudiese levitar sobre el agua e ir vaciando un poco de su contenido y hace que una bandeja con una botella de Whisky de Fuego, un vaso, hielo y un cigarrillo flotaran en uno de los extremos.

Draco espera unos cuantos minutos para que la bañera estuviera llena y luego se deshace de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su esbelta y pálida figura.

Se sumerge en el agua caliente, prende su cigarrillo y toma en una mano el vaso con whisky. Lo miró durante varios segundos como si la idea no lo convenciera del todo, pero luego bebe un sorbo.

Sabía que no debía hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. Ni estar dándose un baño, ni estar fumando ni estar bebiendo a esas horas de la mañana, ya que en ese minuto debía estar en su trabajo cumpliendo con su rol de jefe en el departamento de “Enfermedades Mágicas” de San Mungo, pero se sentía demasiado agotado para hacer un buen desempeño. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde su discusión con Harry cuando en realidad ya habían transcurrido al menos doce horas.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo así que se dijo que se lo podía permitir.

Tose y bebe otro sorbo de su whisky. El licor quema su garganta conforme se hace paso en su sistema y antes de que la sensación acabe del todo pone el cigarrillo en sus labios para darle una probada. Mientras el sabor del tabaco inunda su boca maldice al estúpido de Ronald Weasley por haberle pegado el vicio. Siempre supo que nunca saldría nada bueno de intentar congeniar con el círculo de amigos del pelinegro.

Draco, quien por fuera se veía bastante tranquilo con lo que estaba pasando, no puede evitar suspirar lastimosamente y reparar en que todo iba cada vez peor. Agacha la mirada hacia el agua. Todo cambió tan rápido que se pregunta si había habido señales sobre su situación actual que él no había sabido interpretar. Algo que le hubiese dado una pista.

Pero no tuvo nada.

O al parecer, estaba muy sumergido en su vida perfecta que era muy probable que sólo las haya ignorado.

Suspira y mira sus pálidos brazos, deteniéndose en su antebrazo izquierdo, ahí donde la marca tenebrosa estaba plasmada permanentemente en él.

Hace unos buenos años que desistió de sus intentos por quitarla.

Era inútil y Harry, el estúpido de su esposo, le había convencido de que no lo hiciera, le había convencido incluso de lucirla con dignidad, porque así era el pelinegro, muy Gryffindor veía todo como acto de nobleza.

En una de sus escapadas nocturnas en Hogwarts, Harry había posado su mano en su brazo y por inercia Draco la había quitado como si le hubiese quemado el contacto con el chico. Harry sólo había fingido que no lo había notado así que volvió a cubrirla y esa vez Draco no volvió a retirarla. El pelinegro no le cuestionó absolutamente nada, sin embargo, le dijo que cada uno era dueño de las decisiones que tomaba, y que muchas de esas decisiones conducían a los sujetos a ser grandes personas o no. Draco por supuesto se iba a burlar de él, sin embargo, Harry agregó que para él Draco era uno de ellos, de los grandes y valientes a los que admiraba y que, si bien sabía que el rubio era un experto en hacer oídos sordos a las habladurías, le hizo prometer que jamás permitiera que algo que dijesen los demás le afectara. Draco le dijo que era un cursi por decir esas cosas, pero igual se lo prometió.

Y así, con sus aspiraciones definidas y las palabras del pelinegro en mente, estudió medimagia y comenzó a trabajar en el “Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas” mientras nadie daba crédito a que un ex mortífago siguiera aquel camino. Por largo tiempo muy pocas personas aceptaron atenderse con él, pero su conocimiento, su vocación y lo que aportaba a la medicina fueron más grandes que su pasado.

Draco sacude la cabeza como si así pudiese desechar el recuerdo mientras arruga la nariz y gira un poco el brazo para esconder la marca y apagar el cigarrillo, dejándolo sobre la bandeja levitante.

Harry Potter. No quería pensar en él. Le dolía y le enojaba la poca confianza que tenía para con él después de tantos años y la situación que se estaba desarrollando a raíz de aquello. Draco estaba al tanto de que quizás había cometido un error, pero no podía sólo explicarse cuando el pelinegro estaba afanado en escuchar lo que quería.

Además, si Harry no estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte y él se confesaba, era probable que el problema se agrandase aún más y Potter finalmente se sintiese más atacado. 

¿Era posible que Harry no lo perdonara jamás?

Draco se contiene de gruñir y a cambio se bebe de un solo trago todo el contenido de su vaso. Podía aprender a vivir sin Harry, claro, todo el mundo podía superar a alguien, sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que le costaría, mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Quizás en su adolescencia era sabio y estaba en lo correcto al decir que el amor era una mierda.

Se sumerge por completo en el agua hasta que sus pulmones imploran por piedad y luego de eso atrae con magia una toalla para secarse y salir de ahí enfundado en un albornoz.

Cuando entra a su habitación, la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese instante estaba parado justo en medio. Se pregunta cómo no lo había sentido llegar pero quizás estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que sus sentidos lo ignoraron.

Se sostienen la mirada lo que parece ser una eternidad. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry estaban hinchados y su postura tensa.

Draco se irgue más aun y lo mira con altivez, no podía evitar esa posición de soberbia cuando discutía o se enfrentaba con alguien, y levanta las cejas para incitarlo a hablar.

Alberga las esperanzas de que Harry volviese para escucharlo y poder aclarar finalmente las cosas, así que no quiere soltar palabra antes de que su marido lo haga.

No obstante, Harry no dice nada por largos minutos y parecía decidido a quedarse plantado en el mismo lugar como una estatua. Draco rueda los ojos y estos pasan sin querer por el baúl tras Harry sobre la cama.

No era muy grande y por el rápido recorrido visual que Draco había hecho a su habitación en cuanto se percata de este, puede deducir que tenía un hechizo expandible. Siente como si una piedra cayera pesado en su estómago.

—Vengo por mis cosas, Draco –dice finalmente el pelinegro, esquivando sus ojos. —Me quedaré en casa de Ron y Hermione.

A Harry se le quiebra la voz por un segundo a pesar de que su mirada era de ira, pero sabe recomponerse al instante. Echa dentro lo que parecía ser lo último, un par de zapatos, y luego cierra el baúl bruscamente.

—Tienes la casa libre para ti y para Nott –agrega, adornando las palabras con odio, o algo muy parecido a eso.

Draco, titulándose experto en esconder lo que realmente sentía sólo se limita a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más, y queriendo decirle que estaba equivocado y que si lo escuchara lo entendería, le sonríe.

—Por favor, no te olvides de dejar la puerta cerrada –dice, abriendo el cajón de un mueble cercano para sacar algo de su ropa.

—Que te den, Draco –le sisea Harry por última vez antes de desaparecer de su vista.


	4. Antes

Draco estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin mientras leía un interesante libro sobre hombres lobo. El problema era que no podía disfrutar totalmente de la lectura porque el lugar estaba sumido en un vibrante murmullo provocado por las animadas conversaciones que mantenían los demás alumnos y por lo mucho que cruzaban la sala en dirección a los dormitorios.

Estaba por rendirse y cerrar el libro, cuando se percata de que tanto Blaise como Pansy tomaban asiento en las butacas frente a él. Parecía que querían hablar con él pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a comenzar.

—Draco –dice Zabini finalmente, inquieto. —¿Estás seguro de que prefieres quedarte aquí... –intercambia una mirada con Pansy —…solo?

—Que sí, Blaise –responde, cerrando el libro.

—Sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros… -insiste el moreno, relamiéndose los labios mientras parece escoger con cuidado sus palabras para continuar con el discurso, pero Pansy lo interrumpe.

—Calla, Blaise, que Draco no se queda para estar solo –acusa la chica justo cuando el rubio estaba preparado para soltar un suspiro cargado de falsa aflicción. Draco la mira y puede ver como frunce los labios para evitar evidenciar una maliciosa sonrisa que no logra ocultar. —Seguro queda con alguien. –agrega. Draco le clava los ojos y sonríe haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿De qué hablas, Pansy? –pregunta, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

—Abre los ojos, Blaise, lo conocemos –dice apuntando al rubio —Draco no está deprimido… ni en lo más mínimo.

—Ya no le veo la gracia a Hogsmeade. –argumenta, encogiéndose de hombros. —No hay nada que me llame la atención.

—Pero es la oportunidad para salir del castillo –le recuerda Blaise —Podrías comprar tú los dulces que nos encargas a nosotros.

—Pues si no quieres comprarlos, entonces devuélveme el dinero.

—Vamos, Draco, suéltalo ¿Con quién te ves? -Pansy se inclina un poco hacia él y mira a su alrededor antes de posar ansiosa los ojos sobre los suyos—¿Te estás acostando con alguna chica?

—Si me estoy acostando con alguien o no es cosa mía, no te incumbe –responde. Se incorpora y camina hacia la salida de la sala común con sus amigos siguiéndole.

—¿O sea que es cierto? –pregunta Blaise, sorprendido. —Entonces ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro que se siente bien, Blaise, ni siquiera se ve distinto… - la chica arruga la nariz. —¿Es una de nuestro grado? ¿Es alguna de mis amigas?

—¿Qué te hace creer que es Slytherin? –cuestiona, curioso.

—Ay, porque no te veo tirando con una Gryffindor –se carcajea.

—Déjalo, Pansy, si Draco quisiera estar con una Gryffindor no habría ningún problema... ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde la guerra para que vengas tú ahora con tantos prejuicios. –apunta Blaise

—No dije que hubiese algo malo en eso… hablo de que a Draco no lo imagino con alguna chica de otra casa. –se explica la pelinegra, apresurando un poco el paso para alcanzar al rubio.

—No me veo con nadie, Parkinson, y si fuese así no es tu asunto.

—¿Es alguien que conocemos? –pregunta Blaise, curioso mientras ya iban por el segundo piso.

Draco hace un gesto de hastío antes de hablar.

—Me veo con Potter –admite, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a cada uno de sus amigos—¿Contentos? –agrega y ellos estallan en carcajadas-

—¿Es alguna de sexto? –insiste Pansy. Draco niega con la cabeza para intercambiar una mirada con Blaise pero al parecer, su amigo tampoco había creído en su confesión.

—¡Greengrass! –apunta el moreno, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Que pesados los dos

—¿A dónde vamos de todas formas? –pregunta la chica.

—Yo a ninguna parte, ustedes a Hogsmeade. –sentencia el rubio llegando a las puertas del castillo. —Sólo me tomé la libertad de acompañarlos a la salida.

—Pero, Draco –dice Pansy en un berrinche. —Somos tus amigos…

—Lo sé –sonríe el rubio.

La chica hace un mohín de disgusto mientras Blaise posa una mano en el hombro de ésta.

—Ya, si no quiere contárnoslo, Pansy… vamos, su chica quizás lo esté esperando –le guiña un ojo. Draco rueda los ojos.

—No es lo que creen, pero ya… para qué darle vueltas al tema –dice —Blaise, recuerda mis dulces y Pansy, tú me debes una pluma así que podrías traérmela.

—Bien, adiós –suelta la chica rendida.

—Adiós.

Draco se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca del castillo, en el cuarto piso.

Y es que hace poco más de tres meses que él y Harry se veían _casualmente_ por ese sector los días sábado.

Un día cualquiera Draco se había acercado al pelinegro, impulsado por la curiosidad que le causaba el repentino interés de Harry hacia él.

Lo había visto sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca traspasando algún párrafo de un libro hacia un pergamino y no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Dio un breve paseo por el perímetro para comprobar que estaba solo y se acercó a él.

Estuvieron al menos una media, e incómoda, hora juntos y conversaron unos cuantos minutos de ese tiempo sobre temas que no sobrepasaron lo banal y que fueron suficientes para dejarle claro a Draco que Potter no estaba tramando nada.

Pero para el siguiente sábado, Draco, quien como de costumbre iba a pedir los libros que necesitaba para los deberes de esa semana, se sentó en la misma mesa del rincón a hojear unos cuantos ejemplares, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el pelinegro, que llevaba en la mano un libro de primer año.

Para el sábado siguiente a ese, Draco se sentía ligeramente expectante. Buscó sus libros, eligió los que requería y se fue a sentar a la mesa de las veces anteriores, y como sospechaba, Harry Potter no tardó en aparecerse por ahí. Al menos, pensó Draco, Potter ese día había tenido la sensatez de escoger un libro más apropiado y no uno que dejara en evidencia que tomó lo primero que encontró.

Y así fueron los sábados que le siguieron a ese.

Se formó un tácito acuerdo entre ambos que ninguno había tenido intenciones de romper conforme transcurrían las semanas.

Uno de los dos, principalmente Harry, buscaba de forma disimulada al otro para luego acercarse y fingir que todo había sido obra del destino.

El juego iba tan en serio que hasta fingían asombro cuando se encontraban.

“Oh, Malfoy, de nuevo te encuentro por aquí… te haré compañía”, soltaba Harry a veces, mientras dejaba caer una serie de libros sobre quidditch en la mesa.

“¿Podrías dejar de seguirme, Potter? Esto ya es raro…” decía Draco por su parte cuando era él quien se lo encontraba, mientras de todas formas tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro.

Draco debía admitir, eso sí, que era algo infantil. Él había convivido con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos mientras que Potter se había enfrentado a él, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor suficiente para aceptar que el encuentro casual en realidad era planificado, y esperado, ni ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso para acordar, con palabras, una hora y lugar donde quedar.

El rubio mira a su alrededor una vez más, pero no había ni rastros del ojiverde.

Había estado la última hora sentado en el lugar de siempre, alternando su mirada del libro a la entrada, pero Potter no se había dignado a asomar ni la punta de la nariz.

Y a Draco no sabía que le molestaba más. Saber que esperaba por la llegada del Gryffindor o sentirse plantando, aun cuando no habían quedado en nada.

Peor entonces, lo dejaron plantado sin plantarlo.

Frunce el ceño y se dedica entonces de lleno a su libro, si no le quedaba de otra… pero a los minutos siente que alguien lo mira, y cuando sube la vista se encuentra con los verdes ojos de Harry Potter puestos sobre él.

De brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta el muy descarado no despagaba ojo del rubio. Draco sorpresivamente lo pasa por alto, pero cualquiera que hubiese visto la cara de Potter puesta en el Slytherin diría que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada sin una pizca de vergüenza.

El rubio se contiene de devolverle la mirada por mucho más tiempo y vuelve los ojos al texto pero le resultaba exasperante que el desvergonzado y raro de Potter siguiese mirándolo sin hacer nada, cual león asechando a su presa.

Sin volver su vista ni una sola vez al Gryffindor, Draco cierra su libro, toma el resto que tenía junto a él y se dirige al mesón de Madame Pince para pedirlos y así poder sacarlos de la biblioteca.

Cada paso que da para llegar a la mujer hacía que su enojo se incrementase, porque sentía la mirada de Potter sobre él y porque no se acercaba a darle ninguna explicación de su retraso.

Aunque, claro, no le debía ninguna explicación _porque_ no había ningún retraso _porque_ no había ningún compromiso.

Cuando la bibliotecaria le devuelve los libros camina grácilmente hacia la salida. Había tenido en mente pasar junto a Potter sin si quiera mirarlo, pero eso le indicaría al ojiverde que estaba molesto y antes deshonraba a sus ancestros. Así que, provisto de toda esa soberbia que derrochaba, camina hasta la salida, se detiene junto al pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se irgue, le levanta ambas cejas y sonríe con altivez.

—Potter –se limita a decir, a modo de saludo. Y no espera respuesta alguna, sino que continúa con su camino.

No obstante, no alcanza a dar ni diez pasos cuando escucha los de Potter a sus espaldas.

—Malfoy –lo llama. Ni siquiera tiene que alzar demasiado la voz ya que el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso, quizás porque la mayoría seguía en Hogsmeade. —Espérame.

Draco no se alcanza a girar, porque los dedos del Gryffindor alcanzan antes su túnica y lo tiran suavemente, animándolo a detenerse.

El rubio intenta no sorprenderse por lo rápido que lo había alcanzado e inmediatamente se zafa del agarre y clava sus ojos plateados sobre los verdes de Harry.

—Veo, Potter, que tampoco fuiste a Hogsmeade…

—Lo siento –suelta el pelinegro ignorando su comentario. —Planeaba venir antes, pero…

—¿Lo siento por qué? –Draco se hace el desentendido, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿De qué hablas, Potter?

—Bueno, pues, nos juntamos todos los sábados… hace tres meses al menos –dice, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —No hemos dicho nada, pero no me puedes negar que no lo hacemos a consciencia…

—No te entiendo –finge. Potter rueda los ojos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade? –le espeta el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pff… me aburro. No hay nada nuevo en ese pueblucho… prefiero mil veces quedarme a leer un libro.

—Bueno, pues yo me quedé por ti –confiesa, tajante. Draco debe ignorar con todas sus fuerzas que su pulso se dispara ante las palabras del Gryffindor.

—Lo noté –suelta entonces, sarcástico, ya que estuvo solo la última hora.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy. –confiesa y luego hace una pausa, como si no se convenciera aún de lo que estaba por decir —Me despedí cuanto antes de Ron y Hermione y venía hacia acá tan rápido… me di cuenta que esperé toda la semana por esto… -suspira —No sé qué me sucede, pero es en lo único que pienso todo los días hasta que llega el sábado…

Draco se mantiene tal cual, muy bien parado y con la frente en alto, pero por dentro sus latidos amenazaban con acelerar cada vez más. Potter no despegaba los ojos de los suyos. Parecía un poco desesperado, como si la situación lo inquietase y lo incitara a actuar sin pensar.

Bueno, se trataba de Potter. El hacía todo más por instinto que por raciocinio.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta, pero en algún minuto había dejado de respirar. Y como no. Si Potter, el Gryffindor al que más había detestado en su momento parecía estar confesando los mismos sentimientos que afloraban en él. Y aquello era para quedarse de piedra.

—No supe que hacer –prosigue el moreno —No sé qué hacer, realmente, porque Draco, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza... –agrega.

Draco no sabe muy bien que fue lo que lo atacó y se apoderó de él. Pero en un segundo miraba a un Potter atormentado, y al segundo siguiente había eliminado toda la distancia entre ellos para besarlo.

Sus labios se encuentran ansiosamente, como si toda su vida hubiesen aguardado por ese momento.

Draco había perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas a las que había besado anteriormente y pasa por su mente a los únicos dos chicos que había besado, pero los labios de Potter eran algo totalmente distinto que no tenía con qué comparar. Estaban tibios, húmedos, sabían a dulces de limón y se movían lentamente contra los de él, con delicadeza y un poco de timidez.

El rubio no acaba de creerse que eso estaba sucediendo, indeciso sube lentamente la mano hasta su rostro, para acercarlo aún más, para sentir el contacto de su piel contra su palma y saber que lo que sucedía en ese minuto era real y no una fantasía creada por su mente.

Harry hace lo mismo. Draco siente como el moreno pone su mano en su cuello y sube por el hasta enredar los dedos en las finas hebras de su cabello.

Jamás imaginó que besar a Potter fuera lo más placentero que había hecho en su vida, era como si una necesidad que no había descubierto hasta ahora fuese satisfecha por fin.

Sus bocas no parecían querer alejarse jamás y la una buscaba a la otra, incrementando la pasión que se desató entre ellas.

A pesar de que el beso era intenso iban con calma y a duras a penas, ambos se comienzan a separar, apaciguando la desesperación con pequeños y leves besos, como de reserva antes de alejarse por completo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ninguno dice nada por varios segundos.

—Creo que esto explica mucho –Potter lo mira con las mejillas encendidas, asomando una leve sonrisa.

—Todo lo vuelves más complicado, Potter –el rubio rueda los ojos. Harry sonríe y atrapa sus labios nuevamente contra los suyos.

Draco se dice que podría estar toda una vida besando al moreno.

—¿Deberíamos hablar sobre esto? –pregunta Harry separándose del chico mientras se rasca la cabeza. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, como si todo lo sucedido lo avergonzara demasiado.

—Definitivamente, Potter, pero no ahora. –Sentencia el Slytherin.

Harry asiente y se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Ninguno está muy seguro de que decir a continuación.

Harry había buscado a Draco con intenciones de explicarse por su retraso, pero no estaba en sus planes confesarse ni menos que Draco correspondiese de esa forma, ni mucho menos que se besaran.

—Bien, estuve una hora en la biblioteca así que yo me devuelvo a la sala común –Draco señala uno de los libros para acompañar sus palabras. Harry parece decepcionado pero oculta rápidamente su expresión.

—¿No te quieres quedar?

—Si hubieras llegado antes… -El rubio se encoge de hombros antes de sonreír.

—¿Te irás, entonces? –Preguntó Potter algo perplejo. Draco asintió. —¿Te puedo besar otra vez?

—Le quitas todo el encanto si preguntas. -le dice Draco, aunque si era sincero, no le quitaba el encanto a nada.

Ambos vuelven a unir sus labios una vez más y aunque las ganas gritaban por continuar, el sentido común le ordena a Draco que era suficiente, si bien el pasillo estaba desierto tampoco podían abusar de su suerte. Alguien o algo los podía ver.

Draco mira a los orbes esmeraldas una vez más. Se pregunta en qué minuto éstos habían dejado de mirarlos con antipatía y rechazo. No lo recordaba, pero atesora por años el recuerdo de los verdes ojos tras esas redondas gafas anticuadas justo después de ese primer beso.

Nunca más volvieron a mirarse con esa hostilidad y casi repugnancia como lo habían hecho durante tanto tiempo.

Hasta doce años después. Cuando todos apuntaba a que ese sería el final de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> "Todos los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, por tanto son propiedad de J.K Rowling"


End file.
